For internal combustion engines, such as diesel engines, nitrogen oxides (NOx) compounds may be emitted in the exhaust. To reduce NOx emissions, a selective catalytic reduction (SCR) process may be implemented to convert the NOx compounds into more neutral compounds, such as diatomic nitrogen, water, or carbon dioxide, with the aid of a catalyst and a reductant. The catalyst may be included in a catalyst chamber of an exhaust system, such as that of a vehicle or power generation unit. A reductant, such as anhydrous ammonia, aqueous ammonia, or urea, is typically introduced into the exhaust gas flow prior to the catalyst chamber. To introduce the reductant into the exhaust gas flow for the SCR process, an SCR system may dose or otherwise introduce the reductant through a dosing module that vaporizes or sprays the reductant into an exhaust pipe of the exhaust system up-stream of the catalyst chamber. In some instances, a diesel oxidation catalyst (DOC) component may be included in the exhaust train or exhaust system to oxidize hydrocarbons and/or carbon monoxide in the exhaust gas. A DOC component may contain catalysts to oxidize hydrocarbons and carbon monoxide into carbon dioxide and water